The Broken Girl
by Plew A.E
Summary: "Happy birthday to me," sang a sweet voice nearby. "Happy birthday to me..." Lucius, although more than a little drunk, was curious enough to follow the song to a young woman sitting on a bench near the Tamise. "What a lonely way to celebrate a birthday..." Fem!Harry


Harry Potter and its universe don't belong to me

* * *

THE BROKEN GIRL

"Happy birthday to me" sang a sweet voice nearby. "Happy birthday to me.."

Lucius, although more than a little drunk, was curious enough to follow the song to a young woman sitting on a bench near the Tamise. Looking at her bright blue eyes, shining with unshed tears, he was entranced and momentarily lost his breath. When he regained his composure, a soft whisper escaped him :

"What a lonely way to celebrate a birthday..."

"I guess it is, isn't it ?" Chuckled the woman. "But it's the only way I remember : the sad and lonely tradition of a sad and lonely girl..."

She sighed and looked up to the stars, twirling her short blue hair between her fingers. The gesture was so fascinating, Lucius had a hard time restraining himself from catching her hand and never letting go. He so wanted to put his lips on it... To think of something else, he sat down by her side and continued the conversation :

"What is a lovely woman such as you, doing alone here the night of her birthday ?"

The woman tilted her head with curiosity, searching his gaze before answering in a laughing voice :

"I live here, you know."

"_Here_ ?!" Exclaimed the shocked man. "Don't you... Don't you have a house ? A home ?"

"I don't have one anymore" she smiled. "So I live here, with these stars for a roof and this deep, untamed water for company. It's only been a few days, so I am yet untouched by the despair of my situation. For now... For now, for me, this little is enough..."

Lucius was awestruck by her courage and tenacity, but even that didn't keep him from noticing her untold words : the sky for a roof and the Tamise for company... The woman seemed so-

"Lonely..." He said. "You really are lonely..."

She nodded, not bothering to hide her feelings.

"It was to be expected" she confessed. "I just lost what was left of my family, the few friends I had started to ignore me and I was kicked out of my housing. In such a time of hardships, it is normal to search for someone to relieve your burden with. And I have no one."

Lucius didn't know what to say. He would have loved to reassure her, to tell her he was here for her, but that would just be empty words from a stranger. It would not help at all and she would think he was pitying her, which he was not. He could have listened to her lament, but she did not seemed to be one to do so. So he changed the subject altogether :

"What is your name ?"

"You can call me Harry" she offered happily. "That's what my friends used to call me."

A comfortable silence came over them, allowing them to simply enjoy the warmth and reality of a fellow human by their side.

"You did not asked my name" suddenly frowned a curious Lucius.

"I already know it. It would be unnecessary to ask it."

"Ah, are you a witch then ?"

"Indeed, I am, Mister Malfoy."

"Lucius" he corrected distractedly. "Call me Lucius."

Discovering that the woman was magical gave an idea to Lucius. He pondered it an instant and decided « why the hell not ! ».

"Your way of celebrating your birthday is too sad to be allowed" he smirked while putting on an uppity air.

Not falling for his supposed arrogance, Harry raised a brow, more amused than anything.

"And I guess you have something in mind, Lucius ?"

"Of course, my dear ! What would you say about finding out the might of Diagon Alley at night ?"

She seemed to think for a second, before smiling like an entertained tiger :

"Eh, why the hell not !"

Lucius didn't know when their funny stroll, through Diagon Alley first and Knockturn after, started to drift to... well, _that_. He remembered regaling her with stories about the shops they passed by. He remembered her laughter and her witty comments. But the light touches that left trails of fire under his skin ? The drunken embrace whose warmth left him wanting for more ? The chaste kisses wherever they could fit them, that suddenly turned to something a lot more feverish ? Before he could understand what was going on, he was against the wall in an alcove, his arms full of a very charming young woman with joyous sparkles in her eyes and passion on her lips. His hands straying uncontrollably on her body, pressing her lithe form against his, his voice made rough by his yearning, Lucius whispered in her ear :

"Want to take this to somewhere more appropriate ?"

Harry hesitated, raising her eyes to his in a searching glance. Well, it's not like he couldn't understand her uncertainty : he was a married man after all. Not that his wife really minded that he was cheating, when she did so herself. Still, he wondered where that vulnerability was coming from. Harry seemed so young and delicate when she looked like that... So much younger than him... In the end, she nodded and tilted her head bashfully to the side.

"It's my first time" she admitted in a blush. "So be gentle, ok ?"

A hungry shiver ran down Lucius's spine at her words. He swallowed heavily and, lest he couldn't hold himself back anymore, quickly apparated with her to a guest room in Malfoy manor.

* * *

When a ray of sun shined upon his eyelids, Lucius grumbled under his breath. His head was pounding harsh blows against his skull, his mouth was furred and his tongue heavy, his torso was cluttered by a cumbersome weight which seemed to be... living, if the gentle breathing tickling his skin was to be believed. His hand neared the mass in a mystified gesture, stroking soft hair which was to short be his wife's.

Curious : he remembered going out for a bit of nightly fun but, even if he had brought a hooker back, short hair was not his usual taste... Painfully opening his eyes, never halting his petting, he looked at the woman peacefully sleeping on his chest. His vision was clouded and blurry, but he seemed to make out a peculiar shade of... blue... ? Memories hit him like one of these muggle contraptions called trucks. Suddenly, he recalled the sad but amusing woman with eyes bright like the clear sky of a sunny afternoon. A pleased smile adorned his face at the memory of the wit of the blue haired woman... whose hair was not blue anymore... Wait, what ?!

Shocked, Lucius took the time to really observe the frail woman. Frowning, he contemplated the lines and curves of her features. She looked young with her round and somewhat childish face, at least as young as his son. She had a cute button nose, rosy cheeks and full, tempting lips. Her messy jet black hair was thick but strangely free from knots. Passing his finger through it, he accidentally uncovered something on her forehead. It appeared to be a weird... lightning like... scar... ?!

"Po- Potter ?!" He exclaimed piercingly while lifting himself up.

The girl, whose head fell in an ungraceful movement on his lap, let out a grumpy murmur :

"Too loud, Mister Pillow... Wanna sleep more..."

"I- ! Uh- ! Ugh !"

His mouth gaping in surprise, Lucius stared at the young Potter a long moment. It took him more time than he would care to admit to find back his bearings. Reluctant to face what he knew to be an upcoming storm, he gently shook the girl to wake her. Yawning, she slowly sat on his lap to rest her head against his shoulder.

"Hullo..." She greeted between weary blinks.

The poor man could only gulp, his whole face reddening : while she did not seem very awake, she was still very, very naked... and on his lap... and he could feel her warm skin brushing against his... and remember so vividly the night they shared...

"Y- yes, uh... Uh, Po- Potter-" He started before stopping when seeing her hurt look.

"Back to surname, uh..." She sighed sadly.

"Harry" he corrected himself, "about, uh... last night-"

"I know" she guessed mournfully, "it was just for the night..."

Lucius looked at her perplexed. She turned away, asking hesitantly :

"Can I... Can I at least take a shower before leaving ? I swear that after you'll never hear of me again..."

Bewildered and speechless, he silently showed her the bathroom on the other side of the room.

Once the door was closed behind her still very naked outline, he inhaled deeply and grimaced : the guest room reeked of after-sex. He opened the window and sat back on the bed, taking his head in his hands and pulling on his hair, trying to sort out his frustrated and mixed up brain. He felt like a jerk. Harry was so lonely and sad, barely holding her broken self together, and he... he took her virginity... He knew that he didn't take advantage of her weakened state, not really : she was still a strong young woman who had been perfectly aware of what they were doing. But that didn't make him feel any better.

Lucius wasn't a good man, definitively not. He was a deatheater, a murderer, a manipulator who pulled the government's strings from the shadows. He was a cold and calculating arsehole, old enough to be her father. She deserved better than him. But she knew who he was from the beginning and still followed him through the town, to his bed. And between her kind smiles et warm laughter, he somewhat fell in love with her. He understood that he had to let her go, truly he did... but he didn't want to. He wanted to hold her, and keep her, and love her, and protect her... As possessive and selfish as he was, he couldn't let her go. It was simply impossible. He sighed painfully : his harrowing headache didn't help him thinking things through.

Not minding his pain, the door of the guest room was violently slammed open. He flinched. Here she was : the upcoming storm.

"Lucius !" Bellowed his wife.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was not a happy woman.

The first time she met her husband, she was four years old and they were playing « family » in the garden of his manor. Somehow inspired by their game, their relatives drew a marriage contract between them. To make sure that they would continue to get along, they were forced to tolerate each other in every occasion. Diners after parties after playdates, their suffering birthed a conniving companionship between the two of them.

It was just after their wedding, during their honeymoon, when came the time to produce an heir for the Malfoy family, that they realized the problem : they regarded each other as siblings. Let just say that the following night was awkward as hell and to never be discussed again. Luckily, one time was enough for her to become pregnant with her son. When he was born healthy, they agreed to take lovers and sleep in separated bedrooms. Ignoring the whole mess with the war, the Dark Lord, his end and the recovering of the Wizarding World, they had a good life.

But now ? Now her beloved son was becoming a wuss like his father, the Dark Lord had come back to life and was visiting today, and her irritating husband had brought a whore home... again... Couldn't he take his urges elsewhere, at least on such an important day ? Spitting mad, Narcissa kicked the door of the guest room open and breathed in to calm herself. The scent of after-sex invading her sinus, her temple started throbbing with rage.

"Lucius !" She screeched. "I swear to Merlin, Lucius, if you brought a hooker at home the very day the Dark Lord is coming to see us... I will fucking castrate you !"

Her husband spluttered, before paling and finally screaming back :

"Harry is not a hooker !"

Narcissa was sure he was just playing with the words, and she was not in the mood for such games.

"And pray to tell me" she whispered threateningly, "_what _is that _Harry _if not a hooker ?!"

"She is- !" Lucius began to answer before recalling that Harry was, in fact, a young sixteen years old girl. "Uh... Well... She is a Harry... ?"

It was lame... achingly so... He felt like crying : there was no way his wife would spare him the infamous Black temper now. And indeed, he could see her take her wand out to remove his crotch with the most painful curse she knew. She was pointing her weapon at his crossed legs, when the door of the bathroom opened and a timid Harribell Potter came toward them, her nakedness dripping with water from the shower.

"Uhm..." She shyly confessed. "I didn't find a towel and, uhm..."

Mechanically summoning a towel and covering the girl, Narcissa eyed her husband in askance, suddenly noticing his own nakedness. Putting two and two together, she tightened her grip on her wand and snapped.

"LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY" she roared, "I SWEAR TO MERLIN : I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU ! HOW DARE YOU HAVING YOU WAY WITH THIS POOR GIRL !?

"But Cissy..." Lucius whined while dodging the spells.

"NO BUTS ! SHE IS AS OLD AS OUR SON, YOU BASTARD ! SHE COULD BE YOUR DAUGHTER !"

Finally, the man failed to escape a curse that gave him woman genitalia, boobs and menstruation. Seeing his lack of... something... and the blood freely running his thighs, Lucius fainted.

"W-wow..." Let slip a very impressed Harry.

A proud smirk adorning her face, Narcissa invited the girl to a morning tea.

* * *

OMAKE

Tom Riddle was reading near a window when he heard light steps nearing the room. The sound stopped at the door, shuffling around a little before a gentle knocking rang. Curious of knowing who would dare to bother him, Tom opened the lock with a wave of his wand. The door was softly pushed, allowing a timid girl in :

"Hum, hello ? Pardon me, is this the library ?"

Tom recognized her as soon as he saw her. Contemplating her shy form, he chuckled :

"Well, well... If it isn't my dear nemesis : Harribell Potter... What a surprise !"

"Eh ?"

The girl tilted her head cutely and he had to resist the urge to stand up to reach out the messy strands of hair falling in her eyes.

"Hum... Who ?" She asked in a murmur, frowning in concentration. "Uh ? Don't tell me... Voldemort ?! Bu-but, you're not snakey !"

"These so called _snakey_ features you speak of were merely a temporary consequence of the ritual." He admitted, amused by her reaction.

"Oh... Ok..." She accepted with perplexity. "But still..." she persisted after a silence. "Why are you so handsome ?! Aren't you supposed to be an old geezer ?"

Tom sweat-dropped and sighed : teenagers and their priorities... They were such a pain...

* * *

So this is supposed to be the start of an epic story. Or rather, I wish it was. Truth is : I don't have any idea about how to continue this story. So I'll put the ideas I had below. You can feel free to take over and develop it however you want. You don't even have to follow my ideas, the only thing I ask is a link to your story if you pick it up, please. I really want to read it. ^^

Que l'inspiration soit avec vous,

Plew A.E

* * *

IDEAS

_Harry is a minor metamorphmagus, can only change her hair and eyes color

_Neville never forgive Harribell for sending a cruciatus, even if it is to Bellatrix

_Ron, Ginny and Hermione are Dumbledore's minions and have pretty much abandoned Harribell

_Luna is traveling with her father

_The Dursley kicked her out, so she lives on the street for some time

_At the reading of Sirius's will, she discover the famous betrayal cliché. Dumbledore try to capture her but she manages to escape and return to Malfoy Manor

_Harribell is Lady Potter-Black because the goblet of the three-wizards tournament emancipated her

_Lucius/Harribell/Voldemort threesome (Lucius is warm and cuddly Mister Pillow, Voldemort is cool and sweet Mister Ice-cream)

_Harribell doesn't want to be part of the war and Voldy respect that

_Voldy and his deatheaters are trying to save the Old Ways of Magic but Harribell influence make them accept that they can make the Old Ways co-exist with modern technology


End file.
